Worthy Soul
by OutcastSociety4
Summary: His eyes looked at me with troubled emotion. Those eyes, his soul, they intrigued me, just as mine intrigued him. It was better this way; for I knew little of him and he knew little of me, or at least that what I believe. It's hard to know anything anymore. Each chapter is approx. 120 words and are to be posted daily or every other day.
1. His Eyes

**This story will have short chapters, but they will be longer than this one.  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or any their characters****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**His Eyes**

Icy blue stare, entrancing, deceiving, cunning, and terrifying. His eyes pierce my soul and in the depths of my beating heart I know it shouldn't mean so much; It shouldn't make me so afraid. Each day I see the stormy ocean behind his lashes, a color so inhuman, so depressing. The horrific events this boy has witnessed, the cruel fate that he had been awarded. His soul was that of precious gold; the torment suffered and the promises kept makes it all the more worthy than that of a valiant king. I dare say, the most beautiful soul.


	2. Echo

**Each chapter will be a little over 100 words not including side comments.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Echo**

"Echo, are you ready for your morning cup of tea?" His voice bounced off the walls and his gentle gloved hand roused me from my fitful sleep.

"Cream or sugar. milady?" Sebastian inquired, his voice flowing from his pale lips.

"Neither."

My voice was raspy and sluggish from sleep. I sipped the unsweetened tea; its bitter taste washed down my throat and brought by body back from the night time's comatose state. I pushed the silk sheets away and the room's chill came to greet my thinly dressed skin. I shivered and looked up; I hadn't even noticed Sebastian leave.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I hope that with shorter chapters I will be able to put one out daily or every other day.**

**Please review and let me know what you think of the short chapter's idea.**


	3. Fluttering Silk

**I know the story is slow right now, but it may be wise to pay attention to details.  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Fluttering Silk**

I shuddered when I saw the dress. Its style was outdated and its fabric looked aged and worn. But it had retained its beauty. Its white lace contrasted with the midnight blue silk the body was crafted from. Even though I didn't want to admit it, I thought the dress was gorgeous.

The skirt fluttered around my legs as I made my way down the stairs. I could hear the clatter of silverware coming from the kitchen. Mey-Rin was such a clumsy girl, and I was amazed when I witnessed her sharpshooting skills. I trotted down the hallway rug, its plush fibers tickled my bare toes. I swear, Sebastian always lays out the most uncomfortable slippers; I just gave up trying to wear them.

* * *

Please leave a review if you have any comments or if you have ideas for Echo's last name (Not Phantomhive).

I drew a picture of Echo for the story cover, but it is also on my deviantart OutcastSociety4.

Any suggestions are greatly appreciated.


	4. Secret Angel

**I felt like remaking this chapter.  
New chapters may be out soon.**

**I do not own and Black Butler or and of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Secret Angel**

The door opened before I could even lay a finger on it. Sebastian's gaze met my face as I proceeded to the dining room. His eyes, they looked into my very soul, searching the secrets, the thing I've remembered but haven't revealed.

He shouldn't, he doesn't need to know about the angel, my savior.

How can I even be sure he was real?

No, I shouldn't doubt myself. I know he must be.

Ciel and Sebastian have told me very little of who they are. I see no reason for them to know the one thing I can call a memory.


	5. The Past

**Laying out the details have to be done at some point.**

**I do not own Black Butler or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Past**

I remember little to nothing about my life before ending up with the Phantomhive's.

I don't even remember my real name, my true identity is lost to me.

The past month, my stay at the manor, is all I can say that really happened. Beside that I only catch glimpses of my past, echos the person I used to be, that can be true or imagination.

My angel, his face and form, is all I can clearly recall from my old life. His dark gloves and long, light hair, adorned with a pleasant smile. His presence radiated purity and his eyes deep enough to cleanse.

During the nights, little slivers of my life before his appear show themselves to me through terrifying nightmares. I want to wake up before the fists plummet down again, before my hands bleed from being bound. Eventually, when my mind bends to break, I open my eyes screaming to reality and its relieving presence.

* * *

_I'm finally starting to get where I'm going with this story._


End file.
